Wasuremashita Uchiha
'''Character's name''' ''' Wasuremashita Uchiha (One Main Villain) ''' '''Clan's Name''' Uchiha '''Nickname''' ''' Forgotten ''' '''Imvu name''' '''Heiwa''' Age '''25''' '''Birthday''' '''3/24''' '''Gender''' '''Male''' '''Weight''' '''Solid 150lbs''' '''Height''' '''6'0''' '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Alignment''' '''Evil''' '''Unique Traits''' '''Sharingan/Mangekyou Sharingan''' '''Massive Chakra Pool (Slightly Greater Than Shane Senju)''' '''Amazing Overall Jutsu User''' '''Very Intelligent ''' '''Master Of His Sharingan''' '''Fast''' '''Upon the middle of Forgotten forehead lays his newly crafted Uchiha headband that seems to cover something dark and mysterious under it......what could it be?''' '''Occupation''' '''Ninja(Leader Of The New Akatsuki) S-Rank Lost Nin (Thought He Was Dead)''' '''Allies''' '''New Akatsuki''' '''Enemies''' '''Shane Senju (Former Team Mate) Hidden Leaf''' '''First Nature''' '''Fire''' '''Second Nature''' Lightning '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Forgotten is mostly a quiet person. He doesn't speak often and rather uses his actions to speak for him. Forgotten talks ever so often, but rarely does so making his character very mysterious. Forgotten is a very serious person who does things that benefit him or his goals in life. He shows no sense of mercy for others making him down right heartless as a person ''' '''Nindo''' '''I will see the Hidden Leaf burn ''' '''Peace is a lie, War is the real answer ''' '''Scars/Tattoo's ''' '''Scar (Nearly Visable) along his right side of the neck that almost caused his death''' '''Summoning''' ''' Name: Honō''' Hono is Forgotten only summoning. Hono is a giant size creature (a tad bit bigger than Gamabuta) that contains 6 giant arms and 2 legs. Hono facial features consist of 3 eyes and 2 long upward extensions along his head in which an ever lasting burning fire is emitted from to a represent his hair. Hono absorbs fire based attacks which increases his power slightly to greatly depending on the intensity and input of that certain fire based jutsu. Hono body is surrounded in a thick layer of burning heat that evaporates water on contact. This can be turned on and off as a way to shield himself from his only weakness, Water. The heat shield is said to deflect/protect Hono from most water jutsu based attacks, but can be broken with a continuous/massive amounts of concentrated water based Jutsus. Hono is able to fight many foes at the same time due to his 3 arms on each side. Hono can run like a dog or run like a human depending on which he prefers. Hono transformation: Hono second ability is to transform into his second form. Hono Second form is a dubbed down version of his giant form. Hono second form is similar to (Monkey King:Enma) in the way of height, body mass, and strength. The only difference is that Hono keeps his flaming hair and 2 flaming upper shoulder pads that stick up to a point. Small cracks along his body is visible where a glowing fire brightens up the cracks within. In this form Hono becomes slightly stronger as he's more deadly and powerful. Hono is able to talk but chooses not to. '''Weapons/Items''' (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Total: 92.5 Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. '''Databook''' Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. '''Note:''' The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. '''Jutsu List''' Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cloak_of_Invisibility_Technique Cloak of Invisibility Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. '''S Rank''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Izanagi Izanagi] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo Susanoo] (Humanoid Form, Armored Form, And Perfect Form. Color Of Susanoo is Uzumaki Orange) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirin Kirin] Susanoo Chakra Mode: While this form is active, the user has a chakra shroud over their body. Similar to Tailed Beast Mode: the shroud opens up at the chest area and contains high collar with magatama rimming the collar, three magatama one the right chest that forms a triangle like shape. Upon the back of this chakra mode forms a single Uchiha Crest symbol placed right in the middle with 1 word positioned below it " Revenge". The color that emits from this chakra mode is a bright Uzumaki orange color. This form allows the user a lot more maneuverability than the normal Susanoo. In fact, the users agility also greatly increases when this jutsu is activated. The durability that this jutsu grants is equal to the final susanoo's final form defensive and attack power. Forgotten is able to hold this position for a long periods of time as it's a more concentrated form of Susanoo and no way relates to the natural chakra needed to stay in sage mode. Forgotten has used this form to wipe out villages with ease. '''A Rank''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fire_Destruction Great Fire Destruction] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kamui Kamui] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yasaka_Magatama Yasaka Magatama] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kamui_Shuriken Kamui Shuriken] (Shape Of Forgotten Sharingan [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu Amaterasu] ( Flame Color Is Uzumaki Orange) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_Release:_Kagutsuchi Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Sharp_Spear Chidori/Lightning Spear] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Senbon Lightning Senbon] [wikia.com/wiki/Multiple_Shadow_Clone_Technique Forgotten Multi Lightning Clone Technique] ( Forgotten Learned This From Shane As Team Mates, But When Using This Technique He Envelopes His Clones With A Small To Medium Electric Charge Depending On How Much He Makes) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu:_Sharingan Sharingan Genjutsu] '''B Rank''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Flame_Flower Great Flame Flower] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fire_Annihilation Great Fire Annihilation] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Flame_Formation Uchiha Flame Formation] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release_Chakra_Mode Lightning Body Flicker] '''C Rank''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique Summoning '''Biography''' Birth: Reju Uchiha was born 3/24 to the birth parents of Shoka Uchiha and Lisa Uchiha. Shoka was the leader of the former Uchiha Police/Task Force. Shoka was a great Uchiha who mastered and perfected his Sharingan over his child, teens, and adulthood. Although Shoka only posesess the 3 tomo Sharingan, he was given the nickname "Shooting Star" due to his mastery of his Uchiha Clan techniques. Shooting Star refers to his skills being compared to what wishes can be granted from a shooting star itself. Lisa Uchiha was kind and caring Uchiha who got the ranks of Jounin as a shinobi, but gave up her fighting ways to start a family with her husband. Lisa unlocked the basic 3 tomo sharingan as well, but doesn't use it's power anymore. Lisa gave birth to two healthy boys (Reju and Izuna) Izuna was the little brother of Reju Uchiha. The name was given to his little brother to pay tribute to Madaras bother in some little way. Izuna was born 1 year after Reju Academy: Reju and Izuna both entered the academy at the same time. Both brothers excelled in the academy training and studies though, Izuna seemed to slack off more like he wasn't really interested in this at all. Reju mostly carried his brother along so he didnt fall behind in his homework and studies, but it seemed to bother Izuna even more thinking it was a sign of weakness. Reju and Izuna (despite their struggles) graduated near the top of their respected class. Genin: Reju was assigned to a 3 man team under the leadership of Taka Senju. His team mates consisted of Shane Senju and Hope Senju. Reju and Shane never really got along and never considered one another friends. Reju respected Hope and Taka (excluding Shane). Reju didn't care though. The teams progress was good as their most stand out mission was the escort of the Land Of Fire Daimyo. After the teams return, Reju got word of the passing of his mother Lisa. It was said that his mother died during a failed birth (taking the baby with her). Reju made his way to the hospital, entered, went to the second floor: Room 202, and glanced at the bloody mess his dead mother laid in. Reju wept in a uncontrollable manner as his eyes began to throb in a sudden pain. Reju glanced up at the nearest mirror spotting that his Sharingan has awoken. This event effected Reju so greatly that he unlocked 2 tomos rather than 1. Izuna unlocked his Sharingan after the death of his first team mate that he considered a great friend Chuunin Exam: Reju unlocked his 3rd tomo during the finals of the Chuunin Exam. His opponent was a fellow Uchiha Clan member. This battle brought out the best in Reju at that time (rather than training with Shane) bringing himself to nearly run out of chakra. That was the moment the last tomo formed within is eye. This gave Reju enough stamina to launch one last single attack. The attack consisted of a multi fire ball attack as a distractions as Reju attack from above using his Sharingan and Kunai to read the movements of his foe and delivered a deep cut on the left side of his throat. Reju didn't kill his opponent (thx to the quick reaction of the medic team somehow preventing the excess amount of blood to spew from his neck. Chuunin: Mastered his Sharingan and Element Based Jutsus. Shoka Uchiha was murdered by fellow Hidden Leaf shinobi during a mission assigned by the Hokage herself. Upon the body of the bloody Shoka laid a message made with Shokas own blood "Uchiha Scum". This drove Reju completely insane (Reju masked his newself perfectly). From that day forward, he vowed revenge for his father and promised to wipe out the Hidden Leaf someday for their actions. During a mission with Reju best friend; Hope Senju, Reju decided it was time to take action with his plan and murdered Hope in cold blood. His best friend, killed by the person she considered an ally, a friend, and even family. Hope couldn't do anything but see the darkness in Reju eyes as his kunai dug deeper in the depths of her jugular vein. Hopes body began to shut down, the tips of her hands began to become cold, and as her eyes slowly began to close for the last time, she could see a solid flow of tears begin to fall down Reju face. Hope dead body rested upon Reju as he embraced her, his soul now completely dark with revenge. His eyes throbbed once more with a intense amount of pain. Blood began to swerve down his face with the mixture of tears. Reju stood there shaking as his Mangekyou Sharingan form revealed a warp shuriken look with 3 tomos surrounding the edges. Before returning to the village to announce Hope died in battle, Reju buried the body and kunai to hide the evidence. The very next mission, Reju faked his death (Not telling is brother that he left) so he can now continue his plan for revenge. Jonin- S-Rank. Reju mastered and perfect his Sharingan and Elemental based Jutsus to the point of rivaling the Hidden Villages Kages in power and perfection. Reju would train in certain bases for a period of time before moving on, destroying any evidence of his existence, and moving on to a next one. Ever so often Reju would kill for fun (as if he treats it like a sport). This went on for years until given the news that Shane Senju has become the new Hokage."So I have to go through now.." whispered Reju. "No matter, Reju looks at his newly made cloak that rested upon the table in front of him. The cloak was solid black with claw like marks running down the fabric in certain logical patterns(Not real claw marks, but placed on the cloak like the red clouds on the old Akatsuki cloaks). "I guess it's time. Time to form the new Akatsuki "Dai sanji". Although, I think it's about time to pay my little brother a visit". 2 months would pass before Reju was able to locate his little brother location (Due to Izuna being assigned a escort mission by Shane Senju himself). The Location (50 miles away from the Hidden Grass Country). Izuna was assigned a simple mission to escort some merchants to the Hidden Grass Village, so they are able to make a profit to provide for themselves and their family. Izuna would follow from the back and another Shinobi taking the front. Suddenly, mid way through the mission, the heat in the atmosphere around Izuna and the others began to intensify. Raining from the sky above was multiple (Highly Concentrated) Fireballs (The size of school buses) that directed it's location around the surrounding group. When the fireballs were 10m from the ground, they began to separate, forming hundreds of small fire balls that screech like claws digging their way down on a newly made chalk board. The sudden attack threw everyone off guard as the fire balls connected with the earths surface and exploded in a blaze of glory. The impact of these small but highly concentrated fireballs left medium size creators within the earth itself. The barrage of fire rained down upon the victims as the helpless scream filled the sky in a lovely harmony. After the last fireball made contact with the earth below, everything turned quiet (as if you're in space) The area became shrouded in smoke and debri as Izuna stood there ( In a defensive position. His hands and arms lightly charred with the fresh scented of melted flesh gifted the air with a new aroma). Melted corpses laid everywhere in the directed attack. The bodies, melted as if their skin was oozing off on their own free will. As the smoke and debri began to tone down, a single mysterious figure stood 1 meter away from Izuna. Izuna expression began to change, his jaw would open wide (as if he saw a ghost), his eyes widen to the point it seemed they were about to pop out, and his legs trembled in a irregular way. The mysterious figure was Reju himself. "Hello little brother, it's been awhile". Izuna eyes would begin to cluster with tears while his own Sharingan gazed upon his Older brother. " I... thought... you were dead.." replied Izuna. " You know, death works in funny ways. Some times you can run away from it and other times you can fake it, but you can never cheat it." Reju would repeat before decreasing his distance from Izuna to about 3ft as his hands rested upon the edges of his eye lids. "My little brother, oh how you have aided me to only cheat death a little... oh how i love you little Izuna" after the soft whispers of these words Reju hands would dig themselves in the eyes holes of Izuna, grasping the edges of his scela of both eyes and ripping them out as he hums a lovely tune to mask out his brothers screams. Small splatters of blood would splash upon Reju face (making the scene even more lovely to him). After the taking of his brothers eyes, he would drop them both in a small container with some type of substance to preserve them for long periods of times (1-2 years). Reju would tilt his head to the right surveying the empty hollows of where Izuna eyes were formerly at. "You look better this way little brother, I promise" laughed Reju as he grasp a single crafted kunai from his right waist pouch and glazed it over Izuna neck (starting at one point and making a clean slice to the other) Izuna stood there in shock, blood spewing out like a sprinkler as his body collapsed to the floor below. "What a pity brother, I thought you would put up a better fight" proclaimed Reju as he vanished from the decimated area while his brother lays there in a thick stream of his own blood. '''Role play Reference List''' (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) '''Approved by:(Must be a council member)'''